


Soulmate

by TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Love, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What being soulmates means for Bellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rough idea.  
> one shots for each letter and it's meaning will be posted!  
> enjoy.

**SOULMATE.**

  
  
**S** for the soul that they share.

  
 **O** , the sister they both worry for, even in their sleep.

  
 **U** because of the unwavering faith they have in each other.

  
 **L** for the lifetime they will spend together.

  
 **M** for Marriage because he said yes.

  
 **A** for her attitude, which never fails to make him laugh.

  
 **T** because they treasure each other.

  
 **E** for Eighty two. The age at which Bellamy dies. E for eleven, the number of years it took before Clarke followed. E for eternity, the length of time their love will last.  
  



	2. S for the soul they share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be nice and leave feedback?

Some people never found their soulmates.

Others found them and lost them in the blink of an eye.

Clarke was luckier than that.

  
She was luckier than Octavia, who lost her soulmate too soon.

 She was luckier than Raven whose soulmate did not care about the symbol they shared over their hearts.

  
The first time she talked to her soulmate, Clarke was 5 and she had drawn a unicorn on her stomach. A few minutes later, writing appeared on her arm. Messy and rushed were the words 'thank you'. She drew on herself to remind her soulmate that they were not alone, her soulmate always wrote a note back. Eventually the person began to write names on her arms and Clarke would look them up; names of myths and goddess'. Clarke would illustrate the story on her body. This became a ritual, her mate would write a name on their skin before bed and when they awoke her soulmate would have a legend unfolding on their chest - the easiest place to hide.

  
She was 23 when she met Bellamy, in terrible circumstances. Lincoln had been killed in a car accident, a drunk driver swerved into him, but Clarkes best friend Octavia had survived. She had written a note to her soulmate on her hand -'I wish you were here, I need you'- and miraculously, he had turned the corner asking about his sister; Octavia.

  
They met for the first time and shook hands, when he spotted the writing on hers. "I'm glad you're here; I need you too" he had whispered to her.

  
From that day forward, they were always there when they needed one another.

  
Sharing a soul did not mean they were perfect for each other (hell they were total opposites and argued just as often, and just as passionately, as they fucked) but it meant being strong for one another, always being there and leading each others souls back into the light when one of them lost their way.


	3. O, the sister they both worry for, even in their sleep.

Loving Octavia was as easy as breathing, he didn’t even have to think about it. Bellamy had loved her from the moment he first saw her and he had practically raised her by himself; his sister, his responsibility. Bellamy Blake couldn’t remember what it felt like to not love his sister and when the first words he spoke to her had been found over her heart in silver writing, he was not surprised; who could love his sister as much as he could?

 

When Octavia finally spoke to him -a squeal of ‘BeeMee’ because that was as close as she could get to his name, much to their mothers amusement- he was relieved that her word matched those around his wrist. It was rare that siblings were platonic soulmates, but not unheard of and no one who met the Blake siblings were ever shocked when they found out. 

 

Clarke loved Octavia not because it was programmed into her, but because  _ not  _ loving her was impossible. Clarke, a quiet overthinker with loneliness wrapped around her like a blanket, came to life around her brunette counterpart. Octavia is fierce. A spontaneous ball of fire that sets Clarke’s blanket alight and shows her that she can be strong, she can be independent and she can follow her heart. 

 

And Octavia, well. Octavia loves so thoroughly, so deeply, that sometimes you feel as though you can drown in it. Watching her fall in love with Lincoln was beautiful and frightening and it made Clarke ache for her own soulmate. 

 

Watching Octavia lose Lincoln was gut wrenching and heart breaking and Clarke felt guilty because this  _ tragedy _ brought her soul mate into her arms and she was so thankful for him and so horrified with herself for finding happiness in such a terrible moment. 

 

Octavia moved back in with Clarke. The blonde pretended not to notice Octavia’s dull eyes and worryingly thin bodies. She pretended not to notice Bellamy waking from a nightmare in which he lost his sister. She pretended that she didn’t have the same dreams. 

 

And each morning when they found her sitting by the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, the pair pretended not to notice their simultaneous sighs of relief and the way their hands were grasped together painfully tight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**** Bellamy is a handsome man who works nights in a bar where he is surrounded by beautiful woman, dressed to impress, who spend the night hitting on him and trying to seduce him.

 

Clarke is a beautiful doctor who is hit on frequently throughout her shifts as her patients, their families and her co workers can all see that she is brainy as well beautiful. 

 

The couple go home after each shift and empty their pockets, throwing the slips of paper decorated with numbers into the bin before practically crawling into one another’s arms.

 

When Bellamy is sent a picture of Clarke kissing another woman -Lexa, her co worker, he later finds out- he texts the person back kindly telling them where they can shove that picture before he himself deletes it. The moment he gets home and walks in the door Clarke is in front of him pleading for him to understand that “She kissed me Bell, I pushed her away, I promise, You’re the only one for me” and Bellamy laughs and tells her that he knows, “now where’s my hello kiss?”

 

When Wicks bangs on their door and demands to speak to Clarke at 4 O’clock in the morning, she sighs and takes him for a coffee. When he tells her that her good friend Raven had slept with her soulmate, Clarke raises an eyebrow and sends him home. She asks Bellamy about it the next day and he confesses that yes, they had sex. But it was before they got together - before Bellamy even met Clarke. Clarke shrugs and tells him that it’s okay and when he looks at her like she’s insane, Clarke laughs. “Bellamy, we both have a history; yours just happens to include my friend. It was before me, I have no right to be mad. Besides, you’re my soulmate. One night with her doesn’t even come close to the rest of your life with me.”

 

The pair have faith in each other because they are soulmates, because hurting each other is like hurting themselves. 

 

They trust each other because they love each other. 

  
And when doubt arises, they face it the way they face everything else;  _ together. _


	5. L for the lifetime they will spend together.

It never occurs to either of them that they will not be together. They know, of course, that they could lose one another. That one of them could die and the other would be left alone; it was the sort of thing that had plagued them from the start, given the circumstances of their meeting. However, the idea that they may not  _ want  _ to spend the rest of their lies together doesn’t even come up, not for a second.

 

By the time they have been together for a month, they know that they want a dog -because Clarke is not a cat person and Bellamy likes the idea of taking their pet on morning walks with their kids before school.

 

At the 2 months mark, they start to save up for the wedding (They do not know that Octavia and Abby Griffin add to this saving account regularly).

 

When they reach a year, they have bought a house together. It has 3 bedrooms, a garden and a porch with a swing. Their wedding fun is all but depleted so they must start saving again but the house is perfect and they do not regret buying it. 

 

It's their perfect home; especially when the kids start to draw on the walls, one of the boys proving that Clarke had passed her gift for art along.


End file.
